1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods of forming microstructures or, more preferably, nanostructures on glass surfaces during hot forming operations.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that glass surfaces that are micro-textured tend to exhibit a higher degree of hydrophobicity than non-textured glasses, particularly when the micro-textured glass surface is treated with a fluorosilane agent. The current practice for creating hydrophobic micro-textured glass surfaces involves applying (e.g., by screen printing, roll coating or spraying) a flowable composition containing glass frits and/or inorganic oxides onto a pre-formed glass surface, drying the composition on the glass surface and then firing the glass at a temperature between about 300° C. and about 700° C. to fuse the glass frits and/or inorganic oxides to the surface of the pre-formed glass. After the glass cools, the treated surface of the glass is sprayed with a silicate and/or silane and a fluorosilane and dried. The treated glass is then re-heated to a temperature between about 200° C. and about 300° C. to bond the fluorosilane agent to the micro-textured glass surface. The micro-textured glass surface thus formed is very hydrophobic, which makes it easy to clean.
While conventional micro-texturing methods are effective at creating durable hydrophobic surfaces on pre-formed glass surfaces, there is room for improvement. For example, it would be advantageous if the hydrophobic surface could be formed during the glass forming operation in order to eliminate the need for reheating the glass. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the texture formed on the surface of the glass would have a nano-structure rather than a micro-structure.